<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down Under by vitersmokes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666472">Down Under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitersmokes/pseuds/vitersmokes'>vitersmokes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, i want more male reader rep, writing out of boredom, yeah its gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitersmokes/pseuds/vitersmokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After frisk got adopted by the Dreemur Family everyone still lives in the underground. with some hope restored and love all-around things hit the fan when another human falls into the underground and doesn't seem to be completely aware of himself or what's happening around him.</p><p>I'm writing this when I'm bored ( like all my stories ) and I'll add tags as I go. feel free to throw ideas at me cause I'm BORED and can't really think well. There are no AUs here! at least not a huge one so no Horror Tale or Underswap!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>leave some suggestions in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p><p><br/>It’s been a year, an entire year since Frisk appeared and tried to break the barrier. They’re now adopted by the Dreamer Family and an astounding member of Monster society. The first few months were bad, monsters furious that there only hope to see the surface extreme tensions, but with Frisk’s determination they were able to win the hearts of them all and has become somewhat of a celebrity despite having now become the child of the king and queens. </p><p>Life down here was as it had always been. Dark and entrapped but with the support and love now that filled the air, everything felt as if this could really be a “ new home “. With so much energy, the Monsters worked overtime to improve their overall state of living. With Frisk’s knowledge of the surface, we were able to replicate our own advancements and make this place what it truly would have been. </p><p>Everything had been improved, the Royal Guard, the royal scientist’s department, everyone’s overall way of life had been so much better.. But yet inside a certain skeleton, it seemed as if everything changed too quickly, that it wouldn’t last and that everything will… reset. </p><p>To appease his now Captian of the Royal Guard, Papyrus… Sans proceeded to go back to his roots and became Alphys’s assistant in the newly upgraded laboratory. He never thought he would come back to science the way he did, the haunting memory of the darkness lingered around him every day when he came in for work. The feeling of always being watched never led to good results.</p><p>No matter how many times he brought it up to Alphys she never felt it, it was only ever him. Things were so different yet somehow remained the same. He still had everyone in his life, he even made new friends, but it wasn’t the way he was used to it. </p><p>Everyone but him and frisk knew the truth… about Frisk’s ability to reset the timeline as many times as they want. If sans was, to be honest, he spent well over two years with frisk through every single reset. At first, it was horrible and disorienting, Frisk had yet to realize it wasn’t a dream and this was all real. And another mistakenly longer time for them to learn how to dodge attacks to be resourceful with their HP. after a while it was better to manage, but with the management came the night terrors, followed by the nights of impossible sleep. Coffee and energy drinks became his best friend right next to the ketchup.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing Sans could say with one-hundred percent joy was that with both the brothers getting pay raises they were able to fix up their house, make it better. The brothers had one of their rare arguments. Papyrus wanting to move more into the city, feeling outgrown to stay in Snowdin, but Sans could not handle living in the town, at least no yet. He hadn’t come to terms that once he makes a new life somewhere else, the timeline won’t reset and he would be back to where he was. There had been unspoken tension between the brothers due to this, Papyrus knowing something is wrong with his brother but him not being able to get the shorter man to talk about it. </p><p> </p><p>But life was good, work was good. Everything so far was steady, consistent, and predictably changing. That all was until Sans got called into the Lab because another human fell… and he has no idea who he is anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Sans at your service!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sans felt his bones jitter and pop as he got out of bed to the sound of his work phone ringing loudly. Alphys only called on that phone when either Asgore was in the building or something serious was happening without him. He didn’t like when he got work phone calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he answered the phone running around his room to get into the nicer set of clothes he owned.” S-Sans! We have an emergency!!” She yelled making the skeleton almost drop his phone from the volume she was speaking at.” oh yeah? Did you create another living flower?” Sans asked sarcastically as he slipped on a turtle neck, grabbing his lab coat off of his desk chair.” what!? No! Some of the guards patrolling the opening saw someone fall! They landed really hard, they have a lot of broken bones, we need extra hands these guys never dealt with humans before!” Sans and Alphys had helped Frisk with a few broken bones before, mainly due to him being a skeleton but most monsters didn’t have actual bones with them being mainly deprived of magic.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans felt a headache form in the back of his head…” another… human?” Sans said in shock as he rushed out of the house. Papyrus wasn’t home so he had no one, he used his teleportation abilities to get him to be right outside the lab.” how soon can you get here?” Alphys asked hurried, clanking noises and other monsters talking quickly in the background trying to take care of the injured human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“ right outside the door! Putting my ID scan in right now, be right there!” Sans said hanging up after pulling out his laboratory ID to enter the building. He made a quick</span> <span>run into the medical emergency ward, it was rarely used so the staff equipped there were short and also not trained well. When he entered all he could see was Alphys finishing up bandaging the man’s broken leg. Looking at this human he felt a compulsion to leave. He felt like he was being watched again. Something here wasn’t right and he had no evidence to prove it to her.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ thank goodness! I was able to readjust his broken leg! He sprained the ankle on that leg too along with fracturing his wrist…” Alphys explained her being visibly upset with how bad this man fell. Sans suspicious of it due to knowing that Frisk had a far better trip down… the only broken bone was an arm and this man looked like had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>beaten.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Something doesn’t seem right..” Sans said approaching the man on the bed who was passed out and seemingly sedated. Sans examined his face. He had a right black eye, a busted lip, and a bruise still forming on his right cheek.” he looks like he was in a fight…” Sans looked at Alphys who seemed to be clued in on what Sans could be a suggestion.” you dont think he… he was pushed do you?” Alphys said her claw covering her mouth in shock at the possibility of it. Alphys didn’t want to admit that she actually didn’t realize how bad the man’s condition was and hoped nothing else was broken.” that’s more than likely a good reason.. Seeing as he still is developing bruises on his face.” Sans spoke grabbing the clipboard out of Alphys’s hand to look at the medical sheet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “ did you check for any broken ribs? Or any open wounds? How long had he been on the ground?” Sans questioned noticing a lot of empty information.” i-i couldn’t get his clothes off… it was immediate, i didn’t notice any blood-” Alphys shamingly admitted. She has never seen him so serious, his smile strained some.” did you check for a concussion?” Sans scanning his memory for human injuries after reading some medical books he found in the old lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ a-ah! Yes! I did the only head injuries are… are the ones on his face…” Alphys said looking at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Sans reevaluated the man just to check for anything else while still trying to be courteous of the man's privacy. Though while checking his arms he noted something he knew wasn’t a good sign but had never personally seen before. The man had self-mutilation cuts and scars scatter from wrist to shoulder. Sans stared at the man’s face. Trying to understand what he might have looked like without the injuries inflicted o his face. he clearly looked nice, his hair was long it seemed unwashed for a while though, dirt and twigs along with leaves..” what happened to you?” Sans thought the next person to fall down here would be far past his lifetime as Frisk told them that the mountain they’re under is known to be a suicide spot… nobody comes here for good reasons. Sans still didn’t know why Frisk fell.. He actually doesn’t like to think about it if he is honest with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped the man would wake up soon just so the poor guy could get a shower. He looked like he hadn’t had one in a while. Sans watched as the few somewhat skilled nurses made sure he was sleeping comfortably. He would stay until the guy woke up… just to make sure he was okay, he felt off about all of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he left the medical ward Alphys was at the front talking to her girlfriend, Undyne.” Hey Sans!” Undyne said smiling like always and waving him over. He made a feeble attempt of a jog to them.” Hey Undyne, How’s it?” Sans asked leaning on the counter.” just came to drop off her lunch! She was telling me about the human…” Undyne said talking more seriously towards the end.” oh yeah. You gonna run it through to Asgore and Toriel” Sans asked knowing at some point they would need to know.” yup! After this I’m heading there, Frisk will be ecstatic to have another human i bet! They seem lonely lately.” Undyne said she of the three has been seeing Frisk the most of them due to her being the Royal Body Gaurd when they go out. While the vast majority of monsters are happy with how everything is happening in the underground, some still wish to find Frisk and try to break the barrier themselves. This is ridiculous as no one is as powerful as the Dreamers…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ want sans to come with you?” Alphys asked knowing the family would see it more urgently.” no, no I’m going to watch over the newbie. You go Alphys you are the Royal Scientist after all,” Sans tried persuading. Undyne instantly jumping on the idea of a little bit of alone time with her girlfriend.” yeah! Come on babe let’s go!” Undyne called grabbing her short girlfriend clay and dragging her away while her girlfriend babbled about how she is needed here. Only to start yelling at Sans information for things he needed to check up on in her absence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans sighed softly shoving his hands into his pants pockets and turning to go do the tasks she was yelling at him to do. He could never be the Royal scientist... Too many mundane tasks… check emails… check each ward... Check security… he liked being the assistant... He did have simple tasks like delivering paper but he also was the one who tended to be in the labs, he also got to pick up back on his old hobby… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the day continued a nurse came running up to him.” Excuse me!” The rat-like monster called her voice squeaking as she spoke trying to get his attention.” Well, what is it?” Sans asked stopping to hear her.” the human sir! He woke up!” Sans was surprised to hear the news of him waking up so soon. He was sure it be a day at most from how serious his other injuries were. “ well alright let’s go! Did he seem scared and confused?” Sans asked to remember Frisk telling him that humans had forgotten Monsters really existed and they find the sudden news to be frightening and make them rash or angry sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to make the unusual day even more unusual the man didn’t seem frightened at all. Though he looked utterly confused about where he is and what was happening.” hey there kid- uh… i dont wanna startle you but…” Sans started talking but between a break in his words the man spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was broken and ragged to overuse.” am i dead? Is this hell? Heaven?” he asked a look of sadness but also relief rushing over his face. It made him feel himself seize up knowing the information that he does know about this human already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he relieved to be dead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ uh… no. this isn’t uhm, either of those things.” sans spoke approaching him slowly.” What is this then?” He asked as he started to pat himself down examing his own injuries like he didn’t know he fell or that he had been beaten.” This is the Underground… we’re monsters... What’s your name?” Sans asked laying a skeleton hand on the bed, the human’s eyes staring at them in shock.” it’s uhm….. “ he paused confused..” i can’t i uhm… i dont know?” He spoke looking even more confused.” i know my name, its. What is it??” He slowly growing agitated with the fact he can’t seem to recall it.” do you know anything about how you fell down here? We find you at an opening into the cave, severely injured.” Sans said waving his hand over the broken bones and bandages wrapped around him.” i remember… some things…” he mumbled seeming to not like the information he did remember about himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ what is it you remember?” Sans asked pulling a chair over to sit and listen, the rest of the nurses and staff moving to leave to give the two more privacy.” i remember… falling, i can remember the city i lived in... i remember faces and working and darkness.” He spoke tiredly.. He closed his eyes tightly trying to recall his name..” i-i just. Out of everything i can’t remember my name…” he spoke clenching his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ well that’s alright kid, seems you got a case of amnesia, luckily your entire memory isn’t wiped so your name should return to you within time.” Sans said thinking slowly about what he should do.” some information is probably being safeguarded by your brain. You look like you’ve been under a helluva lot of stress, discovering monster exist isn’t easy either…” Sans spoke pausing for a moment to watch the man hold his face with his hand, wincing softly as he discovered his face was also injured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like utter shit, i really need a shower, but uh…. “ he paused looking at his broken leg.” i won’t be getting any good showers or baths will i?” Sans felt bad for him giving him an awkward grin and rubbing the back of his skull. He stood upright when Alyphs came barging inside.” Queen T-Toriel is coming!” Sans took a deep breath through his teeth and let out a somewhat relaxed sigh.” okay so uhm… Toriel here is an excellent healer… she might just work some special magic she has a soft spot for humans,” Sans said winking trying to make the man be more relaxed.” i-i this is all so much… i dont- i….” the human looked stressed, Alyphys eyes softened seeing and understanding someone’s anxiety. She put a claw on top of his clenched fist and worked a bit of her own magic. Alyphs was skilled with electricity and emotional imbalances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using some of her abilities she helped the human calm down even if just slightly. Though it didn’t take long for the tall Queen to appear, having to duck her head just a little to enter the room.” I came as soon as i heard,” Toriel spoke her face etched with concern at the news and sight of another human.” this shit is getting weirder and weirder…” the human spoke clearly not actually accepting what was happening as truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, Tori…. Ya think you can fix him up?” Sans asked stuffing his hands into his pants pockets rolling on the back of his feet.” well! I can certainly try! He is pretty injured it will take a few days..” Toriel explained nervously not knowing just yet the human’s personalities.” i mean from what i know I’m underground. I got time to kill.” he said laughing bitterly at his situation.” i am so sorry… we hadn’t made that area secure yet due to our own fault..” Toriel spoke moving to stand o the other side of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human stared up at her, taking in the idea of a giant goat woman was talking to him.” He gotta bit of Amnesia, can’t remember much not his name or any of that fun stuff!” Sans tried to joke when Toriel hovered her hands over the man’s legs, using her magical abilities to speed up the healing.” Is that so? Is there anything you like to be called in the meantime?” Toriel asked while she focused on healing the sprained ankle fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ yeah haha, hit something on my way down here,” he tried to be funny as he looked bewildered at the sensation of pain being relieved from his legs.” well over time you should be good as new, its been good, and also unfortunately long time since the last human came down here.”  Toriel talked as she sped up the healing process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ah, well… i wasn’t expecting to be alive after that fall,” he mumbled seeming to recall at the moment just before he fell, which seemed to confuse the human even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ remembering something bud?” Sans asked taking in the note of his facial expression changing.” yeah, haha…” he seemed to have gotten visibly upset, trying to harden his face, but the sight of tears gathering in his eyes was easy to catch if you looked close enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is he remembering?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>